


the danger is i'm dangerous

by ceserabeau



Series: Sterek AU One shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Daredevil – Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you should take some boxing lessons or something,” Derek says.<br/>Stiles laughs but it harsh, wet-sounding. “Would you believe me if I said I already had?”</p><p>Daredevil AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	the danger is i'm dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Daredevil AU. Title from Gin Wigmore's _Kill of the Night_

Derek takes stock slowly. Two broken ribs, another three cracked or at least bruised. A dozen stab wounds, several deep enough that he’s a little concerned. A hell of a lot of stitches, tiny black lines criss-crossing too-pale skin, and bruises everywhere they’re not, blue-black and painful.

He sighs, scrubs a hand across his face. “Maybe you should take some boxing lessons or something,” he says.

Stiles laughs but it harsh, wet-sounding. “Would you believe me if I said I already had?”

His face is a mess too, covered in cuts and bruises, with a black eye and split lip. This close Derek can see the strange glazed look of his eyes, that dead stare, and he thinks back to that terrifying moment in his living room not so long ago. Unresponsive patient, immobile limbs, fixed pupils; he was always taught those meant brain-dead.

Stiles must feel the way he’s suddenly gone still because he makes a soft noise, almost curious. Derek just shushes him and carefully smoothes the last of the bandages down on Stiles’ stomach.

“You’re going to have to take it easy for a while,” he points out. “Or else you’ll pop the stitches.”

Stiles’ mouth curves up slightly. “But how else am I meant to talk to you?”

Derek can’t help his answering smile: Stiles is nothing if not charming, despite looking like shit. “So what did you do this time?” he asks. “It looks like someone tried to chop you up.”

Stiles’ face shutters. “I didn’t think you wanted to know.”

“I don’t,” Derek reminds him. “But if I’m going to be stitching you up again…”

“You don’t have to do that,” Stiles says, and his face pulls down into a frown. “You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to be a part of this.”

“That’s not true,” Derek snaps angrily. “I wanted this – us. What we could’ve been.”

“If I’d _stopped_.”

Stiles tone is bitter, hurt, and Derek feels the anger drain away as fast as it had come. “I know you’re not going to stop,” he says, and lays a hand on Stiles’ arm above the stitches. “And I get it, Stiles. I do. It’s just hard to see you – like this.”

Stiles doesn’t flinch but it’s a close thing. “I’m sorry you got pulled back into this,” he says quietly. “Scott –” and his throat works nervously at the mention of that name “– he shouldn’t have called you.”

Derek shrugs before he remembers Stiles can’t see it. “At least I got to see you with a shirt off again,” he says; “So I guess it’s not all bad.”

Stiles snorts. “Like you can talk. I remember what’s under those scrubs.”

Derek flushes at the memory of Stiles’ hands on him, rucking up his shirt, touching his skin so purposefully. It makes his breath catch in his throat, and he feels himself leaning into the heat of Stiles’ body, aware of all the places they’re touching, where Stiles’ hands have come up to curve around his arms.

“You’re thinking about it,” Stiles murmurs, and he leans in close enough that Derek can feel his breath on his skin. “I can tell. Your heart’s beating faster.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” he says, and is surprised when it comes out shaky and desperate; “I _can’t_.”

Stiles nods and strokes his hands down Derek’s arms before letting go. “I know. At least, not until this city is safe from people like Argent.”

“Which is never. It’ll always be something, _someone_ else.” Derek sighs, suddenly exhausted. “You told me you were the man the city needs, but I think you’re also the man the city created. For better or worse.”

Stiles’ lips purse. “What the hell does that mean?”

Derek touches his face, feeling the swelling along his cheek, the scratch of stubble against his palm. “You are who you are, Stiles. You’re not going to change.” He leans in to press a kiss to the furrow between Stiles’ brows. “But I’ll be here, when you really need me. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watched all of Daredevil yesterday instead of doing all the stuff I should’ve been doing. Stiles is Matt/Daredevil, Scott is Foggy, Derek is Claire, Allison is Karen, and Lydia is Marci.


End file.
